Second
by ChimChins
Summary: "Apa salahnya untuk membantunya tetap hidup meskipun hanya sepuluh menit saja?" Jimin. BTS. MinGa/MinYoon. Slight NamJin/Vkook. BL. YAOI


**Second**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: T

Romance,Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Apa salahnya untuk membantunya tetap hidup meskipun hanya sepuluh menit saja?"~Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

"Kumohon siapa saja selamatkan istriku..." teriak namja dengan balutan tuxedo hitam mengkilap yang tampak mahal namun telah ternodai oleh darah, bahkan gips masih terpasang apik di lehernya.

Ia berlari bersama beberapa orang petugas ambulans dan para perawat ke ruang gawat darurat, mendorong sebuah brankar berisi seorang wanita dengan gaun putih indahnya yang juga telah ternodai oleh darah, secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Maaf tuan, anda harus menunggu disini" kata seorang perawat menahan namja itu di depan pintu.

"Tidak... tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia sedang kesakitan" tolaknya berusaha tetap masuk.

"Maaf tuan. Kami akan menanganinya dan anda harus menunggu disini" perawat itu memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dan tentu saja ditolak dengan keras.

"Jimin" teriakan seorang namja dan suara gesekan kaki dengan lantai berhasil membuatnya menoleh.

"Jimin... tenanglah" kata namja itu ketika ia tiba di depannya dan segera memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya yang hampir terjatuh. Sebelumnya ia telah mengangguk kecil pada si perawat, agar perawat itu masuk ke dalam ruangan ikut membantu.

"Jimin... kumohon, tenanglah." Kata namja itu lagi mengguncang pundak Jimin pelan.

"Tae... Taehyung. To...tolong. Tolong aku. Panggilkan Jungkook... tidak... tidak. Panggilkan Seokjin hyung. Tolong panggilkan mereka, mereka dokter yang hebat. Tolong Tae, mereka harus menyelamatkan istriku" kacau Jimin. Ia mulai frustasi, kehabisan seluruh energinya dan hanya bisa terduduk di lantai sambil menangis meminta tolong.

"Tenanglah Jimin. Mereka sudah berada di dalam sejak tadi. Kau harus kuat. Jangan lemah seperti ini"

"Ta... tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi. Setelah kau tenang, kita akan menemui mereka" sahut Taehyung yang berhasil membuat Jimin mulai meredakan tangisnya.

.

"Jin hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seorang namja bergigi kelinci dengan jas labnya bertanya pada namja yang sedang menatap hasil rontgen di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak ada" jawab Seokjin singkat yang berhasil membuat kerutan di kening namja yang lebih muda.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Jungkook. Pendarahan hebat di kepalanya membuat otak kecilnya mengalami kerusakan. Lagipula kau harus tau, ia tengah hamil 23 minggu. Kesalahan kecil saja dapat membahayakan nyawanya dan janin di dalamnya."

"Hamil...? Bagaimana bisa? Jadi apa yang harus kita katakan pada Jimin hyung?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut mendengarnya

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"

"Hyung..."

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus mengatakannya kebenarannya" Seokjin berujar datar dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu. Jimin, kini mulai tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah tak menangis lagi dan dirinya juga sudah mulai tenang.

"Itu Seokjin hyung dan Jungkook" kata Taehyung, yang langsung membuat Jimin berdiri dari duduknya.

Ia berlari menghampiri keduanya, menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang berdiri beberapa cm di depan Seokjin, penuh dengan harapan. "Jungkook. Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Kalian bisa menyelamatkannya kan?" tanyanya menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan, ia hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

Jimin yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan lemah dari Jungkook, beralih ke Seokjin. Menggenggam tangan itu sama eratnya seperti ketika menggenggam tangan sebelumnya. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda darinya.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri Jimin" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Seokjin malah meminta Jimin melihat keadaan istrinya terlebih dahulu, membuat Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mengikuti arah langkah Seokjin yang berjalan deluan diikuti dua namja dibelakangnya.

Jimin di bawa ke depan ruangan istrinya berada. Ia tak diperbolehkan masuk, namun dapat melihatnya dari pintu kaca.

Tubuh Jimin terguncang hebat. Air matanya kembali terjatuh, hatinya sakit melihat keadaan di dalam sana.

Wanita cantik yang awalnya Jimin tau menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang sangat indah, kini telah berubah menjadi bewarna kemerahan akibat darah. Sebuah gips masih terpasang apik di lehernya bahka begitu banyak alat-alat medis yang dimengertinya tersambung ke tubuh wanita itu, belum lagi seorang perawat yang masih terus memantau keadaan wanita itu. Semuanya berhasil membuat Jimin kembali menangis dan hal yang paling menyakitkan untuknya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah papan yang tergantung apik di bagian belakang kasur berisikan data pasien serta tangan yang terkulai lemas disisi tubuh itu berhiaskan cincin berlian yang baru disematkannya tadi.

'MIN SUGA'

Sebuah nama yang tertulis rapi, yang berhasil membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak menahannya dari belakang.

"Duduklah disini Jim, tenangkan dirimu" kata Taehyung membawanya ke sebuah bangku yang tersedia di sana.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya hanya bisa terdiam. Nyawanya seakan pergi meninggalkan dirinya ketika melihat itu semua. Dan bagaimana bisa, Taehyung terus menyuruhnya untuk tenang ketika istrinya dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

.

"Maaf Jim... Kita memang tidak dapat melakukan apapun" Seokjin berbicara dengan Jimin di ruangannya. Wajahnya ikut menyiratkan kesedihan.

"APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG?" sentak Jimin memukul meja.

"Begitulah kenyataannya. Benturan di kepalanya berhasil membuat sebuah kerusakan yang parah pada bagian otak kecil. Belum lagi pendarahan yang dialaminya serta penekanan di daerah lengan atas yang berhasil menyumbat peredaran darahnya." Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi hyung, kau bilang benturan keras itu membuat kerusakan pada bagian otak. Tidakkah kau bisa mengoperasinya? Kau itu dokter bedah saraf. Kau pasti bisa membantunya"

"Tapi Jimin kesalahan sedikit saja bisa merenggut nyawanya. Belum lagi dua janin yang berada di rahimnya. Kau ingin merenggut ketiganya, bahkan disaat para bayimu tak dapat dilahirkan secara prematur?"

"Kau dokter yang hebat hyung. Kau dapat mengoperasinya untuk memperbaiki kerusakannya. Bukankah itu akan berhasil hyung?"

"Tidak Jimin. Tingkat keberhasilan operasi hanya 10%. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat nyawanya berada dalam bahaya"

"TAPI NYAWANYA MEMANG SUDAH BERADA DALAM BAHAYA HYUNG. Kumohon... bantu istriku hyung" Jimin kembali berteriak kasar.

"Maaf Jim..."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau membantuku, aku akan meminta bantuan Jungkook. Ia juga Dokter saraf yang hebat" ketus Jimin pergi meninggalkan ruangan Seokjin.

.

"Jika Seokjin hyung berkata seperti itu, maka akupun tak bisa melakukannya hyung. Maaf"

Seperti halnya Seokjin, Jungkook juga menolak untuk melakukan operasi. Lagipula ia masih berada di bawah pimpinan Seokjin dan tak mungkin untuk melawannya.

Keduanya berdiri di depan ruangan Suga ditemani Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

"Tapi Jungkook... hanya tinggal kau yang bisa kuharapkan"

"Maaf hyung. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Seokjin hyung tingkat keberhasilan operasi hanya 10%. Itu merupakan hal yang harus diantisipasi. Seokjin hyung pastinya tidak ingin mengambil resiko"

"Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari yang paling bahagia yang kami miliki, bagaimana mungkin ini menjadi hari kematiannya?" Jimin mulai bermonolog dihadapan keduanya yang hanya dibalas dengan diam dan pandangan mata penuh dengan sirat kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Ini hari pernikahan kami. Kalian tahu itu. Kalian juga bahkan datang menghadirinya."

"Setelah sekian lama ia menungguku, aku baru melamarnya minggu lalu setelah mengetahui kabar kehamilannya."

"Aku memang lelaki yang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia mengandung dua anakku. Dua tidak satu. Dia berjuang sendiri merawat buah hatiku selama aku berada di Jepang. Ia tersiksa sendiri. Keluarga kami bahkan tak tahu apapun, sebelum aku tiba di korea"

"Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Ketika aku melamarnya, kami segera menikah dua minggu kemudian tepatnya hari ini dengan persiapan yang sangat terburu-buru, namun memuaskan. Kami menikmatinya dari awal hingga akhir acara. Kami pulang dengan suasana yang penuh dengan kebahagian. Perjalanan menuju bandara yang sangat menyenangkan dengan salah satu tangan ku memegang tanganku dan salah satunya menggenggam tanganya erat. Hingga truk itu datang menghancurkan segalanya. Ia berhasil melepaskan genggaman erat kami dan menghantam sisi kanan mobil"

Jimin berbicara kacau, seakan ingin menyampaikan kisahnya pada dua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hyung..." Jungkook memeluk Jimin. Ikut meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mencoba kuat dengan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Maafkan aku hyung..." ucap Jungkook lagi.

'... tingkat keberhasilan operasi hanya 10%' sebuah kalimat yang dikatakan Seokjin dan Jungkook tadi yang terngiang di otaknya.

"Jungkook, kau bilang tingkat keberhasilan operasi hanya 10%. Bukankah 10% juga sebuah keberhasilan? Bukankah tetap ada sebuah harapan?" tanyanya sedikit yakin.

Seokjin yang kebetulan sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah ruangan, ingin memeriksa keadaan pasiennya mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Tidak Jim. 10% itu bukan sebuah harapan. Itu hal yang tidak memungkinkan. Kegagalan lebih besar Jim"

Jimin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin diikuti dua namja lainnya.

"Hyung, apa salahnya untuk membantunya tetap hidup meskipun hanya sepuluh menit saja?" Jimin madih berusaha membujuk Seokjin.

"Hhhh... Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Jim."

"Tidak hyung, aku yang akan menanggung resikonya" jawab Jimin meyakinkan, mungkin kali ini Seokjin mau mengubah pemikirannya.

"Baiklah. Jungkook segera siapkan jadwal operasi" sahut Seokjin pada Jungkook yang segera di jawab riang oleh namja itu "Baik Prof" sahutnya segera pergi untuk menjadwal operasi istri hyung tersayangnya itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih hyung" kata Jimin menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Ya... sepertinya aku butuh persiapan yang matang untuk operasi kali ini" jawabnya pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

.

.

Jimin berdiri bersandar di pintu kaca, menatap ke arah istrinya di dalam sana. Ia menangis mengingat semua kilasan kisah mereka. Terutama kisah dua minggu terakhir.

" _Chagiya... aku pulang" teriak Jimin memasuki sebuah Apartementnya._

" _Oppa... kau pulang?" seorang yeoja berlari ke arah pintu menyambut Jimin. Ia berteriak senang dan melompat ke pelukan namja itu._

" _Aigoo... sugarku bertambah manja saja" kata Jimin memeluk erat yeoja yang tengah digendongnya._

" _Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku pasti akan menjemput oppa di bandara" tanyanya saat mereka mulai berjalan ke arah ruang TV_

" _Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Bukankah kau senang? Lihatlah aku bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu" kata Jimin menunjuk tumpukan bungkusan yang penuh dengan barang-barang kesukaan Suga._

" _Hehehe... Terimakasih" jawabnya tersenyum manis._

" _Jadi bagaimana sugarku yang manis ini selama 4 bulan kutinggal? Apakah sugarku ini makan dengan teratur atau ia malas makan? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Kau terasa bertambah berat saat aku menggendongmu tadi, seakan aku menggendong dua orang Suga. Itu tandanya sugar kesayangan Jimin ini makan dengan baik, bukan"tanya Jimin menggoda yeoja di hadapannya._

 _Godaan Jimin yang biasanya mbuat pekikan kesal dari yeoja itu, kini malah membuatnya diam menundukkan wajahnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin kebingungan._

" _Ada apa Sugar? Ada masalah" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil._

" _Masalah apa?" kini gelengan kecil yang menjawab pertanyaan Jimin._

" _Ayolah... jangan berbohong kepadaku"_

" _Tapi oppa tidak akan marah padaku kan?"_

" _Tantu saja tidak. Aku malah akan membantumu"_

" _Tunggu sebentar" kata Suga, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mereka dan kembali dengan sebuah amplop bersegel sebuah Rumah Sakit milik salah satu sahabatnya ditangannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jimin._

" _Apa ini?" tanya Jimin bingung._

" _Bacalah..." jawaban singkat yang segera membuat Jimin membuka amplop itu sedikit tergesa._

 _Dengan teliti, Jimin membacanya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua bola mata itu membesar seiring dengan setiap kata yang dibacanya._

" _Kau hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya_

" _Ya. Kenapa jika aku hamil. Oppa tak menyukainya? Oppa akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Suga yang merasa sakit mendengar pertanyaan Jimin._

" _Bukan... Bukan seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ketika kau sendiri bahkan mengandung anakku. Tapi sejak kapan?"_

" _Usianya sudah 5 bulan. Tepatnya 21 minggu" jawab Suga tersenyum mulai mengelus perutnya yang baru disadari Jimin kini tak lagi rata._

" _Apa? 5 bulan?"_

" _Iya..."_

" _Kau memberitahu Eommonim?"_

" _Aniyo"_

" _Eomma?"_

" _Ani"_

" _Jadi siapa yang kau beritahu?"_

" _Hmm... tidak ada. Saat Eomma ataupun Eommonim menelpon aku akan berkata aku sibuk. Jadi mereka tidak datang melihatku" jawabnya polos_

" _Jadi siapa yang membantumu selama ini? Jika tiba-tiba kau menginginkan sesuatu, siapa yang akan mencarikannya?"_

" _Tidak ada. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri atau delivery saja. Aku tidak menginginkan yang aneh-aneh. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Benarkan aegiya..." Suga tersenyum manis._

 _Jimin bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tapi 'mereka' siapa mereka yang Suga maksud_

" _Mereka siapa maksudmu chagi?"_

" _Kejutan Oppa... Aku mengandung dua anak kembar" jawab Suga riang._

 _Jimin terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka kekasih mungilnya ini terlalu menganggap sepele kehamilannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak dapat melukiskan betapa bahagianya ia kali ini. Jimin segera memeluk erat kekasihnya itu penuh dengan cinta._

" _Jadi kapan Oppa akan menikahiku?" tanya Suga ditengah-tengah pelukan mesra mereka._

" _Segera... setelah kita memberitahukan keluarga kita" jawab Jimin._

 _._

" _Akhirnya kita akan resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri setelah ini semua" ucap Suga pada Jimin yang berada di hadapannya._

" _Tentu saja. Tapi, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian merawat dua buah hati kita ini"jawab Jimin mengelus lembut perut Suga._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku tau. Oppa pergi ke Jepang untuk bekerja, dan hasilnya tentu saja untukku dan anak-anak kita nantinya." Suga tersenyum manis menjawab Jimin dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan lumatan lembut serta sebuah pelukan hangat._

 _Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka._

Namun, Jimin salah. Kemarin bukan hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka, melainkan hari yang paling mengerikan.

Jimin berdiri di dekat Suga. Ia memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mengecup dahi itu lembut penuh dengan kehangatan. Setengah jam lagi _,_ Suga akan mulai menjalankan operasi dan Jimin bimbang. Saat ini nyawa istrinya dan anak-anaknya sedang ia pertaruhkan,

 _._

.

Jimin, Taehyung, serta Namjoon dan Hoseok berada di ruang tunggu operasi. Namjoon dan Hoseok baru saja tiba. Keduanya pergi saat pemberkatan pernikahan di Gereja selesai dilakukan karena ada urusan bisnis yang tak dapat ditinggal saat itu, dan begitu mendapat kabar Jimin megalami kecelakaan, mereka segera mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Korea.

Keempatnya menungu dengan cemas di depan ruangan operasi yang lampunya berwarna merah, menandakan sedang ada yang dioperasi dengan pemimpin operasi adalah Kim Seokjin dengan asisten Jeon Jungkook serta pasien Min Suga dibantu dengan seorang ahli Ginekologi untuk memantau keadaan Janin.

.

Suasana tegang seakan tidak berhenti mengitari keempatnya, sampai ketika pintu ruangan operasi terbuka dan menunjukkan Jungkook yang berlari terburu dan Seokjin di belakangnya.

Jungkook segera menubrukkan badannya ke arah Jimin.

"Kami berhasil hyung" katanya hampir menangis.

Jimin yang mendengarkan itu segera membalasa pelukan Jungkook dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih banyak" jawabnya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mendengar, ikut bahagia dan segera memeluk keduanya. Keempatnya berpelukan penuh haru.

Sedangkan Namjoon, pergi menghampiri Seokjin yang berwajah lesu namun masih bisa menampilkan senyum indahnya ketika Namjoon menghampirinya.

"Kau berhasil Princess" kata Namjoon merentangkan tangannya, menawarkan sebuah pelukan.

"Namjoon jangan memanggilku princess" sahut Seokjin kesal namun tetap menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Namjoon. "Aku berhasil, Namjoon" ucapnya lirih seakan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tau. Karena kau dokter yang hebat" jawab Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

"Sekarang ia koma. Kami tak dapat memastikan kapan ia akan bangun. Namun, janinya dalam keadaan yang baik. Jika ia bertahan sekitar 5 sampai 7 minggu lagi, bayi-bayimu akan dapat lahir secara prematur. Jika tidak, kau harus melepasnya Jim" Jelas Seokjin pada Jimin, yang kini berdiri di samping Suga. Keduanya berada di salah satu kamar yang ada di ruangan ICU.

"Aku tau dia yeoja yang kuat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan buah hati kami mati." Yakin Jimin, menggenggam tangan Suga.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Jim. Kami akan terus memantau keadaanya"

"Ya hyung. Dan Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu"

"Tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu, memeriksa pasien lainnya" kata Seokjin pamit yang diangguki oleh Jimin.

.

Minggu ke enam Suga masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan sadar. Namun, Jimin terus berada di sampingnya. Terkadang ia akan pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri ataupun beristirahat, jika orangtuanya ataupun mertuanya datang menjaga Suga.

Namun kini, Jimin benar-benar butuh pulang. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya dan mertuanya baru saja kembali. Jadi, ia meminta Taehyung yang kebetulan berkunjung untuk menjaga Suga agar ia bisa kembali ke rumah.

Tapi, tepat ketika Jimin selesai mandi, Taehyung menghubunginya, dan berhasil membuatnya segera melaju ke Rumah Sakit.

"Jim... ketubannya pecah. Mereka harus segera mengoperasinya, dan mereka membutuhkan persetujuanmu" seru Taehyung di Telepon.

"Aku setuju Tae. Tak bisakah kau menyiasati walinya. Perjalanan dari rumahku ke Rumah sakit membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dan saat ini jalanan sedang macet. Aku takut akan telat"

Jimin segera melempar ponselnya ke jok sebelahnya begitu Taehyung menyanggupi permintaannya. Ia melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa, menyalip mobil-mobil lain di depannya, walaupun ia akan mendapatkan cacian.

Namun, hal yang paling utama saat ini, ia harus segera tiba di rumah sakit.

.

"Bagaimana operasinya Tae" Jimin tiba tepat saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampilkan Jungkook dan Seokjin yang tersenyum bahagia dan seorang ahli Ginekologi wanita yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dengarkanlah sendiri Jim..." jawab Taehyung menunjuk mereka.

"Selamat tuan... Bayi-bayimu lahir dengan sehat. Mereka sepasang" kata wanita itu memberi Jimin ucapan selamat, yang membuat Jimin seakan melupakan kekhawatirannya tadi.

Jimin mengangguk menjawab dokter wanita itu "Bisakah saya melihat mereka"

"Ya, tentu saja. Anda dapat melihatnya di ruangan NICU dan keduanya berada dalam Inkubator."

"Terimakasih dokter"

"Ya... kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya deluan dokter Kim, dokter Jeon" sahutnya mengundurkan diri

"Selamat Jim/Hyung" kata ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan haru...

"Terimakasih banyak. Jadi ada yang ingin membantuku menemukan dimana bayi-bayiku dirawat?" tanyanya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Taehyung akan menunjukkan tempatnya padamu. Ia sudah tahu dimana ruangannya berada. Kami harus kembali ke ICU untuk memeriksa keadaan Yoongi" jawab Seokjin yang diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Baiklah sobat, sekarang kau ingin melihat bayi-bayimu? Ayo kita melihat dua keponakanku itu" kata Taehyung semangat, merangkul Bahu Jimin dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sedangkan, Seokjin dan Jungkook pergi ke arah berlawanan untuk memeriksa keadaan Yoongi di ruang ICU, yang sedikit jauh dari tempat bayi-bayi Jimin di rawat.

.

"Keduanya sangat tampan dan cantik Jim. Apa nama yang akan kau berikan pada mereka?" tanya Taehyung memandangi dua bayi sahabatnya itu.

Jimin berpikir sebentar mencari nama yang cocok untuk kedua bayinya itu.

"Park JiYoo dan Park YoonJi" jawabnya kecil.

"JiYoo ku sangat tampan dan YoonJi ku sangat cantik" monolog Jimin. Ia tak dapat menggambarkan seberapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

Taehyung yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum senang karenanya.

.

Dering ponsel Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua bayi itu. Ia mengangkatnya saat nama 'My Bunny' tertera di ponsel itu.

"Hyung, bawa Jimin hyung kesini. Dan minta perawat membawa bayi-bayi itu ke ruangan Suga Noona. Ada sedikit masalah. Detak jantungnya melemah"

Panggilan yang sedikit mengejutkan Taehyung, dan segera mematikan panggilan itu ketika berkaa 'iya' pada Jungkook.

"Jim, ada masalah pada Suga. Kita harus menemuinya sekarang. Detak jantungnya melemah. Bayi-bayimu akan dibawa juga" kata Taehyung yang langsung membuat Jimin berlari.

.

Keduanya berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan dua bayi itu pada dua perawat yang dipercayakan untuk membawa keduanya ke ruang ICU.

Jimin terengah. Ia melihat wajah khawatir Seokjin, Jungkook dan seorang perawat yang ada disitu.

"Detak jantungnya melemah hyung. Kita tak bisa menahannya lebih lama" kata Jungkook sedih.

Jimin mendekat, tersenyum kecil. Menggenggam jemari itu oenuh kelembutan.

"Kau sudah lelah chagiya? Aku tau itu. Tapi tak maukah kau bertemu sebentar dengan buah hati kita? Kau berjuang keras untuk merawat mereka, bukankah kau akan senang jika bertemu dengan mereka? Aku tau kau yeoja yang kuat. Jadi kumohon bertahanlah sebentar saja, untuk menemui mereka, ya" kata Jimin. Seiring Jimin berbicara detak jantung itu terus melemah. Namun, bertahan ketika ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Taehyung yang memutuskan menunggu, tiba bersama dua bayi itu. Jimin meminta pada perawat untuk memindahkan kedua bayinya ke atas perut Suga.

Tepat saat kedua bayi itu berada di atas perut Suga, detak jantungya kembali makin lemah.

"Aku tau kau ingin bertemu dengan JiYoon dan YoonJi kita. Kau menyukai namanya kan? Kuharap kau suka. Sekarang jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku melepaskanmu. Tapi ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu begitupun dengan anak-anak kita."

"SARANGHAE"

Ucap Jimin disertai kecupan lembut di bibir disertai dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Tepat saat itu juga suara nyaring dari alat EKG berbunyi dan menggambarkan garis kosong.

Kesedihan memancar dalam ruangan itu, disertai tangisan keras dari dua bayi yang ada disana seakan turut merasakan kepergian ibu mereka.

Dan orang-orang yang ada disana hanya bisa ikut menitikkan air mata mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku melepasmu, karena aku tak mau menahanmu dan menyiksamu lebih lama."

* * *

"Percayalah aku akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya, meskipun mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menggantikannya. Kau punya tempat spesial di hatiku"

* * *

"Terimakasih telah bertahan untukku dan untuk anak-anak kita. Aku berjanji untuk selalu merawat mereka dengan baik"

* * *

"I LOVE YOU... SARANGHAE... MINSUGA"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

Setahun setelah kepergian Suga, Jimin masih kewalahan untuk mengurus bayi-bayinya. Untung ada kedua ibunya yang selalu bersedia membantu.

Ibunya yang memegang JiYoo kecil dan Ibu mertuanya yang memegang YoonJi kecil.

Meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa terus-menerus merepotkan keduanya. Ia harus segera menemukan seorang pengasuh untuk merawat anak-anaknya.

Saat ini ia sedang sarapan bersama kedua ibunya yang masing-masing sibuk mengurus anaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu, sampai sebuah dering telepon dari ponselnya mengubah perhatiannya.

' _Jeon Jungkook is calling'_

"Halo kook. Ada apa?" segera ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo hyung. Hyung, kau bilang ingin mencari seorang pengasuhkan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum"

"Baguslah. Saat ini Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok hyung sedang menuju ke rumah mu. Mereka membawa seorang pengasuh untukmu"

"Hey kook. Jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak akan memilih sembarang pengasuh. Pengasuh untuk anak-anakku harus tinggal 24 jam di samping mereka. Belum lagi..."

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku sudah tau semua persyaratan sulitmu itu. Dia dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan pastinya dia itu tipemu"

"Kook... aku ini mencari pengasuh anak, bukan pasangan hidup ataupun kekasih"

"Mck... terserahmulah hyung. Pokoknya tunggu Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok hyung ya" kata Jungkook langsung memutuskan panggilan.

Tepat saat itu terdengar bel rumah berbunyi. Jimin segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Pagi Jimin..." seru Hoseok penuh semangat.

"Pagi hyung" jawab Jimin melirik ke arah belakang keduanya.

"Jadi mana pengasuh yang kalian baawa untukku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Namjoon

"Jungkook sudah memberitahukannya padaku.

"Aisshh... anak itu. Itu dia da dalam mobil. Tapi Jim ada satu masalah."

"Apa. Kalau tidak memenuhi syarat aku tidak akan menerimanya"

"Bukan. Ini bukan masalah persyaratan aneh mu itu. Dia itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Takutku kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau inikan bisex" goda hoseok terkekeh.

"Selama ia bisa memenuhi persyaratan ku, itu tidak masalah. Dan hyung aku mencari pengasuh bukan istri. Jadi kau tak perlu menggodaku. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku orangnya"

"Tunggu. Kami pergi dulu baru kau boleh berjumpa dengannya, untuk memastikan kau tak akan menolaknya. Barang-barangnya ada disitu" tunjuk Hoseok ke sebelah kanan pojok teras rumahnya.

"Oh iya. Ingat Jim. Minggu depan kau harus sudah aktif di kantor. Aku sudah muak mengurus masalah kantormu. Jangan beralasan menjaga anak, karena kau sudah memilikinya dan dua ibu untuk menjaga mereka" kata Namjoon yang di angguki oleh Jimin.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi. Sampai jumpa di meeting nanti sore" kata Hoseok yang segera pergi ke arah mobil diikuti oleh Namjoon.

Dapat Jimin Hoseok berbicara pada seseorang di bangku penumpang. Setelah Hoseok masuk, namja itu turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Jimin.

Kulit putih dan tubuh mungil namja itu mengingatkan Jimin pada seseorang, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Min Yoongi Imnida" kta namja itu ketika sampai di depan Jimin dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Melihat namja itu mata Jimin langsung membesar "Min Suga. Sugarku. Kau Min Suga kan?" tanya Jimin tak percaya.

"Maaf. Namaku Min Yoongi, bukan Min Suga" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Haloha para readers...

Hehehe...Mianhae krna bukannya update malah publish FF baru

Only Mine bakalan segera diupdate sedangkan satunya lagi gak janji ya... mungkin discontinued

Rencananya sebenarnya mau publish tanggal 29 kemarin sih

Karena tanggal 29 itu banyak hal-hal yang harus diingat

/29 itu hari menyakitkan kali... gak bisa datang nonton konser bangtan/

Tapi ketiduran dan baru bangun tengah malam, jadinya gini publishnya tengah malam

FF ini juga persembahan kebeberapa kakak-kakak author dan kakak kesayanganku yang galau masalah SBMPTN

Jadi silahkan dinikmati kakak-kakak...

Btw, maafkan typonya ya... gak meriksa ulang

Dan jangan lupa kalau udah selesai dibaca jangan lupa review, follow, dan Favorite ya

Karena review kalian segalnya buat aku

.

.

Ahh... ada mau aku sampaikan...

Bagi kamu 'senior' dalam tulis menulis ini. Terimakasih telah berkunjung untuk membaca tulisan abal-abal saya ini. Tapi yang perlu 'senior' tau aku hanya mengasah kemampuan menulisku. Jadi maaf jika tidak bisa memuaskan hatimu

.

.

Thanks semuanya...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

*Terkhususnya untuk kamu 'senior'

~Chins~


End file.
